klaus and his new found doppelganger
by Shane and Michael lover
Summary: klaus takes claire as a doppelganger and the vampire diaries and twilight crew set out to save her


Morganville gets a taste of different vampires

_Damon logged on, Claire logged on, Shane logged on, Bella logged on, Edward logged on, Jacob logged on,Tyler logged on_

_**Claire: who the fuck?**_

_**Damon: Rude much!**_

_**Bella, Edward, Jacob and Tyler agree**_

_**Claire: I don't give a fuck if you agree who are you !?**_

_**Shane: Claire honey calm down there just random peeps Amelie told me to tell you to meet her at the bridge at 7 **_

_**Claire: For fuck sake why does that vampire bitch choose to do it at seven maybe she wants me to become a bloody snack for everyone.**_

_**Damon, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Tyler: WHAT!? How do you know about vampires**_

_**Damon and Tyler: How do you 3 know about vampires too**_

_**All confused faces **_

_Stefan logged on _

**Stefan: Klaus is on his way Damon. Claire you need to run hang on what's your last name?**

**Claire: Danvers why you asking Salvatore and why do I need to run?**

**Shane: what the fuck Claire is there something you need to tell me?**

**Damon, Tyler and stefan: Shit its the right Claire **

**Jacob: What the hell?**

**Damon: were do you live Claire looks like me and you are gunna be seeing each other again *wiggles eyebrows***

**Claire: What the fuck do you mean again?**

**Shane: That's it Claire what's going on?**

**Claire: Shane help someone is in my ro-**

**Stefan: Damon klaus has her go NOW**

**Damon logged off, Shane logged off **

**Jacob: What the hell**

**Tyler: I am gonna go meet Claire and Damon at the airport **

**Stefan: okay listen Jacob Bella and Edward I know you don't know us but he will stop at nothing to take Claire and rule the world please help and meet us in Texas airport **

**Elena logged on eve logged on Michael logged on Alice logged on Jasper logged on**

**Emmett logged on **

**Michael: Shit what the fuck has happened to Claire. Eve I am gunna go kick this guys ass come home get your vampire killing kit out go to Claires room meet us there **

**Eve: okay hun make sure Claire is okay I will be there soon **

**Stefan: There is no point he is a vampire **

**Michael: yeah well so am I **

**Tyler: wow Claire lives with a vampire **

**Stefan: but he isn't just any vampire he is a original **

**Claire: If you want to know what's happening then I am taking Claire then Elena and they will be doppelgänger friends and eventually die the end and Tyler you better obey me or as you phrase it be my little bitch or I tell everyone your secret – Klaus**

**Michael: everyone we live at 172 lot street morganville **

**Stefan: we know now because of klaus we will find were you live and we already have **

**Shane logged on **

**Shane: How do you kill this thing Claire staked him 5 times and he didn't die**

**Tyler: wow I have to ask this girl out she sounds so damn hot **

**Claire: thanks Tyler I took him out for a minute anyway I locked my self somewhere with sun mwhaha **

**Tyler: Hey you want to go out when you come to our town **

**Shane: NO she would not like to you bastard **

**Claire: wait I am moving out of Morganville**

**Stefan: yes I am sorry but - **

**Elena: Stefan you don't even care about me do you its all about this stupid Claire girl **

**Tyler: hey don't call her stupid elena she is my girl **

**Shane: No she isn't she is my girl **

**Tyler: you just wait and see she will come here and we will be together **

**Shane: fine let her choose who she wants **

**Claire: well I think Shane we need to break up this long distance thing just wo- oh crap **

**Shane: I just heard a ear splitting scream come from her room I can't get in though **

**Tyler: Shit is she okay **

_Whilst this is going on Stefan talks to the others and they all have a big plan_

**Claire: who is this Damon dude he is hot wait he tried to compel me he is so getting a stake through his heart brb**

**Shane: :( I cant believe she dumped me **

**Damon logged on **

**Damon: ookay do not compel this girl she is so easy to piss off and I am bringing her back now I took klaus down not for long though I did find her in a room with lots of sun so she must of locked herself in **

**Tyler: hurry up its cold down at the airport **

**And they made their way after the goodbyes **

**thanks readers I will update soon don't worry **


End file.
